


Not a Monster, Just Human

by rosewaterangel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Internal Monologue, hxh - Freeform, killua doesnt understand why gon is his friend, killua has some thoughts, when youre chilling with a bro and youre overwhelmed by joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterangel/pseuds/rosewaterangel
Summary: Killua flies too close to the sun, but he knows the warmth he feels could never burn him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Not a Monster, Just Human

Maybe he isn’t cruel.

Staring at his friend’s face, the hope that light radiating off him sparked in his soul… How can someone with brutality sewn into his bones, bred for evil, be warmed by this light? If he’s really as terrible as his family tells him, if he’s as cruel as he feels, then how can he bask in the light of this person who does nothing but good for others?

If he were truly evil, would he allow himself to feel cared for this way?

The person before him can still stand to smile at him. To teach him joy and compassion despite knowing who he is. What he is. The atrocities he’s committed, horrible and vile things, things that make him sick to his stomach to think about now. And despite knowing this, Gon still wants to be his friend.

Despite knowing what he has done, Gon is still proud of him.

Maybe what he’d been told all his life isn’t true. Maybe he shouldn’t believe the people who only hurt him, calling it love.

As he watched his friend walk ahead of him, leading him on to their next adventure, all he could think of was how grateful he is to have met someone with so much kindness in his heart.

It’s like Gon is the sun.

And Killua, the arrogant Icarus, will stay beside him until the warmth burns the sins plaguing him, the evil that still lives within him from inside his belly.

Or until he burns up and falls back to Earth, a horrible and cruel creature getting what’s coming to him, his body boiled and scarred from daring to surround himself with a being so lovely and kind, that his wickedness may seep from him and onto the bright angel. His darkness spreading through his veins like watercolor paint, staining him.

But somehow, he knew that even if his cruelty worked its way to Gon’s heart, even if it swallowed him up into a whirlpool of misery, he wouldn’t leave Killua’s side.

Because he believes in him.

And if Gon, this purely good being, could believe that Killua has even a shred of goodness in him, then maybe it was true.

Maybe he isn’t evil.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something longer but I've been stopping and starting different fics, I've got like 4 in the works rn, but hearing the song It's Alright by Mother Mother inspired me to write something like this! 
> 
> I'd feel weird abt writing anything like.... Shipping for them? Bc they're kids. So just like exploring a strong friendship is super nice!!


End file.
